Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to a deer scent emitter which can be programmed to emit a deer scent at the same time daily, and when it is not emitting the scent, it will keep the scent confined so that it is not wasted.
By way of background, as is well known, hunters use deer scent to attract deer, and it is desirable to have this scent emitted without the hunter disturbing the scent emitting area. Also, it is desirable to have the scent emitted at regularly spaced time intervals, and when it is not being emitted, it should positively be prevented from being emitted.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a deer scent emitter which can be programmed to expose scent to the atmosphere for the same period of time daily and which will positively prevent the scent from being emitted during other times. Other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will readily be perceived hereafter.
The present invention relates to a deer scent emitter comprising a housing, a scent container in said housing, at least one first opening in said housing, at least one second opening in said scent container, a timer motor in said housing, and a linkage coupling said timer motor to said scent container for periodically moving said container to effect communication between said first and second openings.
The present invention also relates to a method of producing a deer scent comprising the steps of placing a supply of deer scent at a location to which deer are to be attracted, and alternately periodically exposing the deer scent to the atmosphere and preventing the deer scent from being exposed to the atmosphere.
The various aspects of the present invention will be more fully understood when the following portions of the specification are read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: